Eine Erinnerung und ein Abschied
by furbymacmau
Summary: Was Passiert wenn man Alt wird? Richtig die Zeit holt einen ein. Das einzige, was mir gehört ist die Geschichte. Die Figuren sind nicht von mir, sondern von Bob Kane und co.


„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, das er mir mal wirklich fehlen würde."

Sprach er zu seinem alten Freund, und marschierte zum Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer, während er einen Eingerahmten Zeitungsartikel in seiner Hand hielt. Und diesen Betrachtet. Die schritten, waren leise wie gezielt perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, trotz seines Alters war er immer noch so Leichtfüßig wie im Alter von 20 Jahren.

„ Nun, er war ja auch viele Jahre Präsent gewesen Sir. Außerdem waren sie beide sich manchmal, gar nicht so unähnlich in einigen Verhaltes weisen."

Kam, es als schlichte Antwort von seinem alten Freund, der im Sessel nahe dem Kamin sitzt, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand haltend. Earl Grey, schwarz sein Lieblingstee. Gelegentlich nahm er einen Schluck. Diese Antwort entlockte ihm ein Heiseres HA. Ein kurzes auflachen, ein leises freudloses auflachen. Nun stand er beim Kamin, sah immer noch auf den Artikel in seiner Hand, welcher durch den Schein des Feuers beleuchtet wird.

„ Wie lange ist, es nun her?"

Eine kurze stille entstand.

„Bald 11 Jahre Sir."

Ein nicken folgt, langsam. Fast 11 Jahre das war, eine lange Zeit und nach all diesen Jahren dachte er manchmal an ihn. Schon komisch wie, jemand noch präsent ist wenn er nicht mehr lebt.

„11Jahre." Wiederholte er, leise murmelnd zu sich selbst.

„Es kommt mir, vor als wäre es gestern gewesen das er im Streck Verband gelandet ist für 6 Monate nachdem ich ihn Gestellt habe. Und er wieder, und wieder ausgebrochen ist egal wie sehr man ihn gefesselt oder verprügelt hat. Wie hoch ist seine Mord Quote nochmal?"fragte er seinen alten Freund, jener schwieg, dachte nach runzelt dabei ein wenig die Stirn.

„Hm wenn ich richtig liege ist sie bei über das sind nur die Offiziellen Zahlen Sir."

Schweigen, das ticken der Alten Stand Uhr. Ist zu deutlich zu hören, das leise prasseln des Feuerholzes vom Kamin ebenso. Fasziniert besah er sich wieder einmal das Schauspiel wie, das Feuer das Holz zerfrisst. Doch, jedes Mal frisst etwas anderes an ihm eine Art schuld Gefühl welches er sich damals nicht erklären konnte, und bis heute nicht kann. Abwesend stellt, er den Artikel auf den Kamin um, sich dann in den Sessel zu setzen der gegenüber von seinem alten Freund Steht.

„Sie hätten, nichts tun können Sir." Wie immer, als würde er die Gedanken lesen von ihm.

„Sicher?"

Er nickt einmal.

„Ganz sicher Sir."

Pause

„ Und wieso habe, ich dann dieses was wäre wenn im Kopf?"

„Weil das, einfach sie sind und es sie auszeichnet. Doch sollten sie nicht zu lange und zu Intensiv sich damit beschäftigen Sir. Es frisst sie auf, und sie haben genug Dämonen zu bekämpfen in ihrem Kopf."

Weise wie, direkte Worte von ihm. Ja er hatte ja recht das wusste er. Das hatte er immer, schon seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen ist wusste, er das er sich auf diesen Mann verlassen konnte, egal was da kommen würde.

„Ja, du hast ja recht, wie immer."

Er winkt einmal ab, mit einem sachten Mundwinkel heben was angedeutet ein Lächeln beschreibt in seinem Gesicht was viel zu schnell gealtert ist in den Letzten wenigen Jahren.

„ Sie haben, selber oft genug gesagt das man ihn nicht in seinen Kopf lassen soll. Egal was passiert sonst ergreift er Besitz von einem und dann ist Mann verloren. Lassen sie die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen und genießen sie ihren Ruhestand den sie sich weiß Gott mehr als verdient haben Sir."

Die Teetasse wird, auf den Beistelltisch gestellt auf das kleine Tablett.

„ Ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

Bruce schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein danke, Alfred ich brauche nichts. Angenehme Nacht Ruhe."

Der Alte Butler nickt einmal leicht, erhebt sich nimmt, das Tablett auf und würde dann auch aus dem Arbeitszimmer verschwinden. Leise schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Es dauerte nicht lange und, Bruce erhob sich ebenfalls aus, seinem Sessel schwer war es für ihn ,die Knochen spielten nicht mehr so mit, wie früher sein hartes Leben welches er geführt hat holte ihn langsam aber sicher ein. Die vielen Brüche, die vielen schmerzen ,die unzähligen durchkämpften nächte. Alles holt ihn ein, auch die Dinge die er weggeschlossen hat um seinen Verstand zu behalten.

Sein ziel war nun, den Raum zu verlassen nach oben zu gehen sich zu duschen und dann hinzulegen um eine weitere Nacht, hinter sich zu bringen.

Bei jedem Schritt in Richtung Tür, war das TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK der Stand Uhr deutlich zu hören, es war wie ein lautes Pochen in der Ohrmuschel, als würde jemand mit einem Stock leicht gegen den Kopf von ihm Schlagen. Er sah stur grade aus, das Licht des Kamins hüllte den Raum in ein sanftes Halbdunkel ein, doch die Schatten die er war waren manches mal ein wenig seltsam. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm er eine bewegung, instinktiv dreht er sich abwehr bereit dort hin. Doch da war nichts, der leichte Adrenalin rausch sorgte dafür das sein Herz ein wenig heftiger anfing zu schlagen.

Irgendetwas stach ihn, sein linker Arm tat minimal weh nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden. Doch dann war, es wieder vorbei . Sein Atem beruhigte sich, auch das Herz schlug langsamer.

„Hier kommt, nichts rein ohne das du es merkst du alter Narr." Schallte er sich selbst , weil er merkte wie überzogen seine Reaktion gewesen ist. Die tür schob er leise, wie langsam auf um das Arbeitszimmer nun zu verlassen. Doch ein Geräusch machte, ihn aufmerksam noch einmal zurück zu schauen. Ein lachen, ein vertautes lachen. Er sah zurück über, die Schulter.

Nichts!

Wieder leise, vor sich hin brummend begab er sich nun, in Langenflur, der zur Treppe führte um diese zu erklimmen. Wie oft war, er diese Stufen hoch gestiegen?

Unzählige Male.

Vorbei an den Bildern seiner vorfahren. Vorbei an der Geschichte seiner Familie, und auch an der Geschichte Gotham City's.

Oben angekommen, sah er sich einmal auf dem Flur um nichts ,leer wie immer die einzigen die hier in dem Großem Haus noch leben sind er und Alfred. Es ist genau so leer wie sein Leben. Alles und jeder ist irgendwann gegangen oder Gestorben. Eine Beziehung war, damals nicht wirklich in seinen Gedanken gewesen auch unmöglich sogar. Den Preis bezahlt er nun dafür.

Langsam geht Bruce Wayne nun den Flur entlang zu seinem großen luxuriösem Schlafzimmer, feinste möbel, feinste Seide auf dem Bett feinste vorhänge.

Wertloser Plunder doch, es war sein wertloser Plunder. An diesem bewegt er sich vorbei.

Das Ziel, war nun erreicht das Badezimmer.

Das Licht erwachte nach dem Knopf druck zum leben und erschien nun unheimlich hell, wenn man die ganze Zeit im halbdunklem Haus herum gelaufen war . Er wand sich dem Spiegel zu , dort stand jemand. Er erschrack sich, doch ein wenig und ging wieder sofort in Verteidigung Position.

„ HAHAHAHA hab ich dich erschreckt Bat's?!"

Es war der Joker, wie er leibt und lebt den er sah .

„Du Bist Tot!"

Der Clown Prinz des Verbrechens nickt zu der Aussage.

„So wie du!"

Die Alte Stand Uhr im Arbeitszimmer schlug zwölf als, diese Worte gesprochen wurden.

Gotham City News 11.02.2023

 **Schlagzeilen**

 _Bruce Wayne im Alter von 50 Jahren an einem Herz infakt verstorben._

 _Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden , verstarb Bruce Wayne an einem Ärzte sagen er sei zwischen 12 und 1 Uhr Nachts verstorben._

 _Sein Butler Alfred Pennyworth fand Wayne in den frühen Morgenstunden. Laut seiner Aussage war Mister Wayne als er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte wohl auf._

 _Makaber ist das genau heute der 11te Todestag vom Joker ist und auch der 10 Jahrestag vom verschwinden Batman's._

Alfred legt die Zeitung mit einem schwerem seufzen beiseite, sah einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Alte stand Uhr die Exakt um 12 Uhr stehen geblieben war. Dann zum Kamin wo, immer noch der eingerahmte Artikel stand. Der vom Tod des Jokers berichtet.

Ende


End file.
